Question: Multiply. $\dfrac{3}{11} \times 3\dfrac14 ~=~ $
Answer: First, let's rewrite $3\dfrac1{4}$ as a fraction. Then, we can multiply. $\phantom{=} \dfrac{3}{11} \times 3\dfrac14$ $ = \dfrac{3}{11} \times \dfrac{13}4$ $ $ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] $=\dfrac{{3}\times 13}{{11} \times4}$ $=\dfrac{39}{44}$ The product, in lowest terms, is $\dfrac{39}{44}$.